Sitting On Top of the World
by StellarStarHen
Summary: Paige Matthews is finally getting the respect she deserves. She's headmistress of Magic School, but when she makes one huge mistake, her sisters will have to get some serious help if they intend to save her from all the enemies she makes, mainly herself.
1. Prologue

Paige's heels hitting the floor made huge echoing sounds through out the halls as she walked to her office. It had been a week since she resumed her position as headmistress of Magic School, but it felt like an eternity. She had forgotten all of the responsibility the job entailed.

Leo was getting extremely stressed with the job and Paige was honestly getting bored with her whitelighter-only life, so she offered to take the school off his hands.

"I don't know how Leo did it. I don't even know how I did it, or if I will be able to keep doing this job." Paige murmured to herself once she had entered her office.

Paige was startled when a voice answered, "What's that, Ms. M?" She whirled around to find her assistant, Jennifer, shelving some books on her bookcase.

"Oh, nothing." Paige answered, "Jen, what does the M stand for?"

"I'm Sorry?" Jennifer replied

"You called me 'Ms. M', what does the M stand for to you?"

"Oh, well it could stand for Matthews, but it could stand for Mitchell…which do you want it to stand for?" the girl asked

Paige was wondering the same thing. Ever since her wedding Paige had been conflicted over whether or not to change her last name from Matthews to Mitchell. "I really don't know!" Paige gasped as she plopped down on her enormous armchair.

"Well…" Jennifer said putting down the books she was holding. "If you want my advice, keep Matthews, it is the 21st century, isn't it?"

Paige giggled, "Yes, it is. And I might just take your advice." Just then, a head popped in the door. It was her 8-year-old nephew, Chris. He was panting and sweating, like if he had been running. "Hey there, Chris, what's going on?"

"Paige! You have to hurry, there's someone at the main doors!" Chris shouted at his aunt

Paige bolted out of her chair. "Who is it?" She knew that because of the charms Leo placed on the school, those not supposed to enter couldn't do so magically. This forced any unwanted visitors to use the main doors. But no demon ever did this, as it was very easy to kill someone who simply knocked at your door. This made it very peculiar that someone would knock on the doors.

Paige ran as fast as she could to the front door. She knew very well that she could orb there, but she had to set an example for the children to only use magic if it is necessary. When she reached the door, she wasted no time resting. There was a large group of children already surrounding the door. Paige looked around and found the magical transportations teacher, Mary, trying to calm some children down.

"What's been going on?" Paige asked her

"Oh, Ms. Matthews! It's so great to see you finally. I sent Chris for you as soon as I realized the gravity of the situation." Mary responded

"The gravity? What gravity? Who is at the door?" A strong tapping came from the huge wooden doors, creating an eerie silence in the crowd.

The silence was broken when Mary said, "The entire good magical community."

Piper and Phoebe arrived by way of Leo's orbing soon after.

"What's going on, Paige?" Piper asked

"I'm not exactly sure…but the entire good magical community is outside of this door.

"Well, what are they doing there!?" Piper yelled

"I have no idea, I haven't talked to them, I only saw them through the peep hole." Paige answered

"They can't be good if they're knocking on the door. Remember, Paige, the charms keep out those not wanted. a.k.a. evil. Maybe you're not ready for this, Paige" Leo scolded her

"No, Leo. I am ready for this. I knew that. What you don't know is that I enchanted the school with a charm that didn't let people in who are in large groups." Paige answered frustrated as another loud tap came at the door.

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe asked

"Some of the kids were taking classes on field trips around the world, so their punishment was that on their way back they were stuck out there in the snow."

"What about in summer?" Piper inquired

"It's always snowing here." Leo reminded her

"So you mean to tell me that all of those good magical creatures are freezing out there?" Phoebe asked worriedly. And with that she walked over to the door and said, "Abre Cadabre!" Suddenly the doors creaked open slowly, not having been opened since the founding of the school, and all of the creatures outside rushed in, creating a large stampede. Leprachauns tripped over Dwarfs and Pixies bumped into Elves. But as suddenly as it began, the commotion stopped and everyone, excluding a few witches and the Charmed Ones, was frozen.

"Good one, Piper." Leo congratulated her.

"Thanks, Paige and Leo start orbing each species to their own room so we can deal with them and figure out what's going on." Piper demanded

"This can not be happening!" Paige screamed as she sat down on a sofa in the library.

"Well, it is…and we need to deal with it." Piper said

The last hours had been spent interviewing each species of magical creature, trying to get a clear answer out of them as to why they had appeared at the door. Finally they had gotten it.

It seemed that someone was kidnapping the children of each species. "Well, that's all we need, a magical molester!" Piper shouted when she heard of this.

Now Phoebe was the one to should as they sat in the library. "Aha!"

Leo, Piper and Paige turned their heads to the face her. "I know who's doing it!"

"Who, Phoebe!?" Leo inquired

"The tobacco companies! They want to get them smoking while their young so they're be buying cigarettes all their lives!" Phoebe had been on an anti-smoking campaign lately

"I really don't think this is the time, Phoebe." Piper sighed

"No. No, I think it is the time. Something Phoebe said made me think. A demon would steal a magical child to make them evil, right? Like with firestarters, only now they want the entire magical community. It makes sense." Paige had had an epiphany

"The only problem is, we don't know who is stealing the children." Leo reminded her

"That's not a problem. I'll find out who wants children. This is a school after all; I have plenty of bait." Paige snickered

"Paige!" Phoebe squeled

"That's not a good idea, Paige." Leo remarked

"Don't worry, I wont let anyone get hurt. Besides, this is my school. I'm in charge. And I'm going to do this."


	2. Little Sister Syndrome

Silence befell the entire school. It was nighttime and Paige was the only one awake. The good magical community had all been sent home with assurances that something would be done and soon. But Paige really didn't know what to do. She had argued earlier with her sisters and told them she would do what she wanted, as it was her school and her problem.

Presently, Paige didn't know if she still felt that way. One thing was for sure, something had to be done, and she would be the one to do it. The youngest sister wasn't going to sit back and watch anymore. She was a grown woman and in charge of an entire school. She had responsibilities and she had to act on them.

The only idea Paige had come up with all day was to lure whoever was kidnapping the magical children with one of the magical kids in the school. No, that wasn't true, it wasn't the only idea she'd come up with. She'd had plenty of other ideas, but there was something about the way Leo, Phoebe and Piper had reacted to the idea that made her want to do it even more. She had Little Sister Syndrome.

"It's going to happen now." Paige said to herself, and instead of continuing on her path to her office, she spun around and headed to the dormitories. Some children lived at Magic School, but others, like Chris and Wyatt, were only day students.

Paige crept slowly into one of the boys' rooms and found the boy she was looking for. He was a five-year-old boy named Aedan. Paige stood next to his bed, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept. She knew she had to do this, but it was putting him in danger. Paige was just about to walk away and forget it when Leo's words flashed through her head, "Maybe you're not ready for this, Paige"

"No! I am ready!" Paige whispered to no one. She kneeled down and shook the boy slightly and when he did not stir she shook him violently.

"What's going on!" the boy cried

"It's just me, Aedan." Paige managed a smile

"Paige?"

"It's Ms. Matthews." She replied sternly. What was happening to her? "Come on, Aedan I need you to do something for me."

"Morning." Aedan yawned

"No! Now!" the boy shivered but followed Paige as she pulled him to the front doors

"Crystals!" Paige yelled, and 5 white crystals appeared in her hands. She was even using magic for personal gain. But this was an emergency, wasn't it!? Again, she thought about forgetting the plan, but it was too late now.

"Abre Cadabre!" and the doors opened. Paige was dressed in a long black coat with black gloves and high leather boots. She was not affected by the blast of cold wind that entered the school. It seemed some sort of blizzard was going on outside.

Aedan, unlike Paige, was unprepared for the cold air and he shivered violently when the doors opened. His teeth began to clatter like a horse galloping over cobblestones. Paige ordered the boy to walk outside.

"Too cold!" Aedan yelled. He was only dressed in a pajama suit.

"Don't you think I'm cold!? Now hurry up and get outside. I am in charge here!" Paige bellowed back

Aedan slowly dipped his feet in the freezing snow, and as cold as it was, sending shivers up his spine (and all over for that matter) he still didn't turn around for fear of the consequences he might face from Paige. Aedan was standing a hundred feet outside the door when he finally turned to face Paige.

"Mean Paige!"

"It's Mrs. Mitchell! And I don't care if I'm mean! I'm allowed to be mean!" Then Paige threw four of the five crystals In her palm at the ground near Aedan's feet. One even hit his foot.

"Ow!" and the boy finally began crying. He had been on the verge of crying the entire time, and Paige knew it was only a matter of time until it happened. The boys screams and cries covered up the sounds of Paige using her magic. "Crystals" she repeated and the crystals formed an almost pentacle, missing one point she held in her hand.

"Stop Crying!" the boy did not respond and if anything continued to cry harder. "Shut Up!" Paige threw the last crystal at the boys feet and told him, "When I say 'now' you will place the crystal down in the missing spot. Do you hear me!? DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Aedan shook his head up and down rapidly. He was still shaking and crying two seconds later when a huge whirlwind blew up, bringing with it snow, as in a huge tornado of snow, only feet away from the boy. Out of the cyclone appeared the largest man Paige had ever seen. He was at least 9 feet tall and had more muscles than the entire Strongest Man competition put together. He was quite literally a Giant.

It took Paige a few seconds to recognize that this was the time for action, "Aedan, now! The crystal! Place the crystal!"

The boy was oblivious to her or the Giant. He only continued to cry and shiver and shake. Paige screamed and screamed but he couldn't hear her. The Giant was already walking through the snow to the boy.

Paige knew she should do something, but she didn't know what. The obvious answer would be for her to orb the crystal into place so she could activate the boy's crystal cage that would protect him. Or even to orb the boy out of harm's way. Yes, these were the answers a rational person would come up with. But Paige was anything but rational.

She took three steps into the freezing snow toward the boy and the Giant, who were now dangerously close to each other. "Hey! Hey, you big goof!" She screamed at the Giant. He didn't hear her. This whole people not listening thing was definitely getting old, and she'd experienced a lifetime of it already. She yelled, "Crystal!" and one of the crystals flew up and hit the Giant square on the head. He looked around and finally noticed Paige.

"Who you?" the Giant asked

"I'm the sheriff in this neck of the woods, and I'm telling you you need to back off!"

"Ha! No girl tell Humbert what to do! Only Rinece, the queen tell Humbert what to do and she dead."

Paige had heard of Rinece, she was the mythological "ice queen" who ruled the eastern part of this plane of existence. She was the one that always made it cold here and who controlled all the evil magical creatures who lived near magic school. Of course, that was all make-believe, or so she thought. "How did Rinece die?"

"No one know. Only know that she never came back from voyage to land of ghosts to visit dead daughter, Rinaimira." Humbert asked. "Land of ghosts very dangerous. If Rinece never come back then we have no queen, we must take care of ourselves."

"Can't you just find a new queen?" Paige knew it was important that the evil magical community in this plane has a queen to keep them in check, or else they would run wild and possibly threaten magic school.

"Princess Rinaimira only heir to throne, she die. If Rinece dead then only person who deserve to be queen is the one who kill her. But no one has evidence they killed her." Humbert answered

"How can someone prove they killed the queen and then become queen?" Paige asked. Her mind was working a mile-a-minute, but on two separate tracks. One part of her mind, the old Paige wanted to stall the Giant until Aedan stopped crying and figured out what was going on or until she figured out how to save him. The other part of her mind, the part that was slowly becoming the new Paige, the part that was sick and tired of being the little sister, the subordinate one, was thinking there maybe be a chance she could finally earn respect.

"They must show famous ruby pendant Queen Rinece wear. Then they prove themselves brave enough to be new Queen. Only someone very brave could kill Rinece." Humbert boasted. He took great pride in his former queen.

"Well…err…what if I said I killed Rinece?" Paige inquired nervously

"You must show Humbert ruby pendant." Humbert said solemly. He knew this could mean his queen was really dead. Something he did not want.

Paige put her hand behind her back. She whispered, "Rinece's ruby pendant." She shut her eyes tight and concentrated fiercely. She knew this wouldn't normally work, Rinece's pendant could be anywhere, but extreme want could do miracles sometimes and Paige definitely wanted this more than anything she ever had.

Suddenly, right when Paige thought she wasn't going to be successful, bright lights appeared in a cluster in her palms and she felt the weight of the pendant. She brought her hands around to the front of her and looked at the ruby. It was definitely beautiful. If this was one of the perks of being queen, she knew more than ever she wanted to be one. She presented the ruby to Humbert.

Humbert looked amazed yet sorrow flooded over him as he knew this meant that his queen was definitely dead. "I don't know how you do it. But you must be most brave to kill Rinece. You will be new queen…I take you to your palace." And with that Humbert swept Paige off her feet and the cyclone that brought him to her swept them both up and off they went.

The doors to Magic School closed with the wind and this made Aedan finally look up. He stopped crying and started panicking. He looked around and saw no one. "Paige?" He asked. He thought she must have been fed up with him and left him alone outside. This made him sob even more furiously than before. No one could hear him. No one knew he was there except Paige, and she wouldn't come back for him. By morning his body was completely covered by snow, he would never be seen again.


	3. Killers, Brothers and Theives

"Finally! After all this time I finally have the ruby pendant." Devante spoke these words with great pleasure. His painstaking quest to kill Queen Rinece had finally come to an end. With the power to control the weather, this woman was no easy target, but Devante had finally been victorious, and now it was time to take his reward; Queen of Aneira. Well, in this case, King.

He looked down at the pile of ash that was once Queen Rinece, "You put up a good fight, my love, but not good enough. Just like our precious Rinaimira. So sad to see two such beauties die. Remember, it's just politics, it's nothing personal." Well, as impersonal as a man killing his ex-wife can get, he thought.

Suddenly he remembered the pendant. "Oh, with this lovely reunion I almost forgot!" Devante bent down and brushed off a bit of the ashes until he found what they concealed, the ruby pendant. This was his ultimate goal; killing his love was an unfortunate obstacle. Oh well, he thought as he reached for the pendant. Just as his fingertips brushed the shining jewel, a swarm of bright white lights appeared around it and it disappeared.

"What the hell!?" Devante scrambled furiously, brushing away all the remains of his ex-wife and still finding no pendant. "Argghhh!" He screamed as he whirled around and threw a fireball at a nearby wall out of frustration.

He looked up and screamed at the sky, at no one in particular, "Whoever the hell you are that took my pendant, I'm gonna find you and kill you!" And with that vow Devante shimmered home to find out exactly what kind of magic took his pendant from him.

Fallon woke with a fierce jolt and sat straight up in his bed. He was covered in cold sweat and could feel himself shaking involuntarily. It was obvious he had had some sort of terrible nightmare. He waited a minute for his heart to stop beating so loudly in his ears and in the meantime his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He took a look around the room and could see everything was normal.

Even though he had taken a minute to calm down, Fallon could still feel his uneasiness. He rested his head back on his pillow and tried to force himself back to sleep but it was to no avail. He had a bad feeling about something. He was no telepath, but Fallon did believe he had a gift for knowing when bad things were going to happen, especially when it came to his brother, Aedan.

Fallon and Aedan were as close as and older brother could get with his younger sibling. Despite the age gap, Fallon genuinely liked Aedan, and even though like all big brothers he thought ill of Aedan at times, he loved his brother.

Fallon had always been able to tell when there was something wrong with Aedan, whether Aedan was intentionally hiding it from him, or if Aedan wasn't even there. He would never forget the time that he once accompanied his brother to a public restroom. Fallon waited outside the bathroom while Aedan went in. Almost immediately Fallon knew something was wrong but didn't want to bother Aedan, he thought he needed to learn some freedom and didn't need his 16-year-old brother bothering him. But the minutes passed and Aedan didn't come out. Fallon got more and more worried as each minute ticked past and finally ran in the bathroom to find Aedan had slipped and bumped his head.

It wasn't a huge incident, Aedan turned out all right, but Fallon knew that was proof that he had a connection with his brother. Now he was feeling that same connection. He knew something was wrong; it was a different feeling than he'd ever felt before. Usually he felt nervous and very anxious when he thought something was happening with his brother. This was more like emptiness. It was as if he couldn't even feel his brother anymore.

Fallon couldn't take it anymore. He threw off his covers, slipped his feet into slippers and ran down the hall to the dorm room the younger boys lived in. Fallon tiptoed as quietly as possible to Aedan's bed. He looked down and to his horror the bed was empty. Now Fallon really began to panic. He took a quick look around the room, no sign of Aedan anywhere.

Fallon's bad feeling of emptiness had increased ten-fold by now and his stomach was churning like crazy. He made a mad dash out of the room and down the stairs toward the main office and got halfway there before he realized it was the middle of the night and no one would be there. He thought about where else he could go, his mind racing a mile a minute. Finally he realized he could just go to Paige. She would be sleeping, but she always said that she's here to help no matter what.

The teenager changed direction and headed toward the headmistress' bedroom. He knocked once on the huge wooden door. No answer. He knocked again, this time louder, thinking he must wake up Paige from her sleep. Still the boy's knocking reached no answer. Fallon finally didn't know what he should do. Maybe his favorite teacher, Mr. James would be in his room, he was one of the few teachers that lived at the school.

Fallon never made it to Mr. James' room though. As he ran down the hall and turned a corner he ran into Phoebe. Literally, as they both went flying: Fallon to the floor and Phoebe in the air as she levitated.

"Woah! You scared me there." Phoebe looked quizzically at Fallon as she helped him up. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, but there's an emergency!" Fallon screamed

"What is it!? Is someone smoking!?"

Fallon thought Phoebe must still be on her anti-smoking campaign, "No! It's my brother! He's not in his bed!"

"Well where is he?" Phoebe wondered

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be here right now!"

"Well let's go find him, I'm sure he's somewhere around." But as Phoebe and Fallon soon found out, Aedan was nowhere to be found. About an hour and a half later the whole school was awake and looking for Aedan, including Piper and Leo.

"Kids are already getting kidnapped from Magic School…the elders are gonna shut it down again." Leo worried

"Don't worry, I'm sure he wasn't kidnapped…he's here somewhere." Piper comforted Leo as she held the scrying crystal above the map. She was using one of Aedan's blankets to scry but even so, it wasn't working.

"There's someone else missing." Phoebe announced as she walked into the room.

"Great!" Leo shouted sarcastically

"It's Paige."

Paige stepped over the drunken elf that lay on the ground and took a look around her anti-chamber. The place was a complete mess, with elves, gnomes and dwarves passed out all over and all the furnishings and decorations were in complete disarray. Still, despite its current appearance, Paige could tell that her new home was definitely a step up from the Halliwell Manor.

The place was a palace in every sense of the word. It had countless rooms, infinitely high ceilings and every commodity a queen could ever want. Unfortunately, right now it did not look so hot. "Hey! Hey little guys! Get up and get out!" Paige shouted at the creatures.

Slowly the men began to wake up and notice this witch standing in the middle of the room and within a minute were all standing at attention out of fear and respect. "Now all of you, why are you here?" she asked.

One of the crowd stepped forward and announced, "We are here to serve, miss."

"Good. Then, serve. Clean this place up. I can't have my new home looking like a pig's sty."

The same elf who had spoken before asked, "You're new home? Who are you?"

"I'm the one that killed Rinece. I am your new queen." Paige stated. As soon as she said this, all of her new subjects bowed down to her. "I don't want bowing. I want cleaning, GET TO IT!"

The creatures all sprang up and got to work cleaning. "Nice." Paige pondered. She could hear large footsteps behind her and Paige turned around to face Humbert. "Hey there! I'm loving this place."

"Your servants are not last surprise, your majesty. Humbert have something else to show you." Humbert led Paige down a long hallway to the enormous throne room she had already seen. At one end of the almost empty room was a tall, luxurious chair in which Paige would sit as Queen.

"Last thing you get, my Queen, is very sacred." Humbert pulled the ruby pendant out of his back pocket and handed it to Paige.

"Sorry, but I already got this once, are you sure there isn't something else?" Paige asked

"Yes, Paige. You must say spell to open pendant. You say _Lluvia, Nieve, Trueno. Dame los poderes de el tiempo._

"Ok, I'll try: _Lluvia, Nieve, Trueno. Dame los poderes de el tiempo." _Paige recited. Suddenly the pendant opened up and a smoky wind flew out of it. Bright lights followed and came barreling toward Paige, hitting her square in the chest. She was knocked back as the wind flew back into the pendant and it closed tight once again.

"What was that!?"

"That was power of weather. You are know fully Queen and can control weather any way you like." Humbert informed her

Paige pointed at the ceiling and out of nowhere came a gigantic bolt of lightning blew a huge hole in the roof. Paige smiled and said, "I can definitely get used to this." She stood up and began walking to her bedroom. Suddenly she turned to face Humbert, "Oh, and those servants better have that ceiling fixed by morning."


End file.
